User blog:StarlightAT/Guidelines for the Mondaiji Wikia Pages
Hello everyone this is the (annoying) admin of Mondaiji Wikia, StarlightAT! I have decided that with more editors coming in it was time to place up some standards as to how the pages should look and rules to follow! Character Pages Let's start with the Character Pages. And we will use everyone's favorite OP B***** for the job, Sakamaki Izayoi! On his page are several sections *A small profile with an Infobox *Appearance *Personality *Relationships (If they have interactions with multiple characters (limit of ten), then a tabber is to be used to make a page based on relationships) *Background *Part 1 (Mondaiji volumes and stories a character has appeared in with a small summary of the character's actions in that story.) *Part 2 (Last Embryo volumes and stories a character has appeared in with a small summary of the character's actions in that story.) *Gifts and Abilities (Be as accurate and specific as possible when describing a character's Gifts and Abilites) **Gifts (abilities stated to come from the gift itself) **Abilities (Natural abilities like intellignece, body abilities (Enhanced senses, strength, durability, endurance, etc), Martial Arts/Hand to Hand Combatant/Weapon skills) *Quotes (From any of the novels, anime or manga.) *Trivia (basically little tidits of info that is mentioned here and there and not exactly part of the plot.) *Gallery (If a character has more than one image then this section can be created. If they have multiple images from multiuple sources like the anime, manga and novels, then a tabber is necessary to make the gallery page for the character. The number of pictures needs to exceed 20 for a specific gallery page to be made.) This is the basics for characters that appear immensly in the Part 1 and 2 of the Mondaiji series, like the main characters and major side characters. As for those who are minor or side characters, then this format is to be collowed, and I will use Calico Cat and Canaria to emphasize. Mostly the same format except the pages can be without a tabber due to the small amount of Photos and relationship list. Basically this is the format for the character pages. Other Pages Next would be Gift, Location, Music, Community and Terminology pages but that is what I would like to bring up today. They obvious need heavy reformating and I intend to start with character and volumes pages because I have a good grasp on how to go about aking them organized. As for the speciifc categories I mentioned, they are in need of heavy editing and information updates. But I am curious, how do you think the pages should look like? Leave a comment with some ideas! Rules This is the next thing that needs to be emphasized. Rules are important, but too many can be a hassle. So I am going to place up the rules I think are encessary for the wikia! And if you have any suggestions for the rules please do let me know in the comments! #The golden rule is absolute! Treat others the way you want to be treated, with respect! #Limit the profanity a bit! Its okay to have some on message walls but inside the comments and pages is not prohibited. If the profanity is a word spoken by the character themself, place it under Template:PlainOpener template. #Please do not edit the pages with false information or decide to delete everything and repost something else, like how an anon decided to add their own OC to Izayoi and Asuka's page a few months back or how another anon decided to remove all of izayoi's information and replace it with ass. As beureaucrat your efforts would be fruitless as I can rollback every single page at once. Also you would be doing a hell of a job of increasing my badge/achievement points! XD ##Though if you do perorm such actions then I will be protecting the page from everyone who isn't a veteran user...so basically 2 months of activity with a wikia account on this wikia will be able to edit the pages. While there are some helpful anon editors, if this does happen you will need ot create an accout and talk to me about editing and I will unlock the page for you specifically. Thatis it for now! LEt me know what you all think in the comments below!! Category:Blog posts